Once more with feeling, I uh mean Ectoplasm
by JRFeatherston
Summary: Musically inspired oneshots. From angsty to romantic from hilarious to horrific. Something for everyone. Also I ship DannyXEmber hard so expect alot of that. Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Promise I'll update LTE soon. This is a new series of oneshots I'm introducing. Aptly named Danny Phantom Musical OneShots. Now anyone who knows me (in real life) are very familiar with my love affair with music. Numerous genres across multiple decades. That being said music absolutely inspires me daily. Sooo I figured why not include this in my DP fanfiction. Now I will always give you the song name and artist at the start and of course none of them belong to me just as DP doesn't either. Although if I won the lottery I'd attempt to buy the rights and bring it back! Now then sometimes the lyrics will be included, other times the lyrics influence the story. So I would recommend giving them a listen. Anywho this is the first one so please please please tell me what you think and I will give feedback. Read, Enjoy and Review. JRF**

 **Every Breath You Take:** _The Police_ from the 1983 albumSynchronicity **.**

Danny Phantom had a massive aching in his heart. He felt such a burning passion for the woman he loved so much that his very soul seemed to writhe in pain. That coupled with a feeling of hopelessness and loss. It would seem his sanity was in question. His long ago fling with his best friend Sam was gone as was she. His family his and friends all gone in one capacity or another. His parents retired, moved and left him FentonWorks. Not really wanting to deal with a half-ghost son they left without a forwarding address or even a phone number. Tucker owned a very successful software company in L.A. and hadn't talked to Danny in years. Jazz was one of the top Psychiatrists in the United States and living in New York. The last time he spoke to her was two Christmas's ago and even then only briefly. He left countless messages with her assistant, all unanswered. Sam had moved to Berlin desperate to escape Amity Park and Danny.

Valerie was dead, along with Vlad and Danielle. They had become his family. Vlad abandoning his evil ways, became a loving and doting father. Valerie and Dani were the sisters he never had. Dan had escaped and killed them. Now he too was dead. Danny inherited everything from Vlad, and built a beautiful and quiet memorial garden for Vlad, Dani, and Valerie. The ghost zone was the only place where familiar faces greeted him. Some with disdain others with sympathy knowing his pain. Some thought it wouldn't be long until his death. He was a withered husk of his former self.

Danny chose to drown his sorrows at The Green Soul. Drink after drink he consumed. Until **she** walked in with her friends. His half-dead heart began to beat faster. _"God shes...so..beautiful. What would an angel like that ever see in a washed out ex-hero with a drinking problem?"_ He thought bitterly. It was karaoke night and various intoxicated ghosts sang and danced. What on earth possessed him to go up and sing he would never know. "Up next we have Danny Phantom." The DJ yelled to a loud chorus of boos and hisses. Still Danny picked the most appropriate song: Every Breath you Take by The Police. Some would say it was a stalker song but, he had in fact been stalking her. Watching from afar knowing that she would never want to be with him. Still watching her every move he could not help but, love her with everything he had. Taking the stage his sorrow fueled his voice and every ghost could hear his hopeless longing and pure passion.

Every breath you take and every move you make  
Every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you  
Every single day and every word you say  
Every game you play, every night you stay, I'll be watching you

Oh, can't you see you belong to me  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take

The ghost's gathered were absolutely stunned at his voice. It was beautiful and raspy. Soulful and sad. Everyone listened intently to the disheveled Phantom. She in particular was shocked at the way he sang. While his appearance was ragged, his stage presence was completely commanding. She hung on every syllable.

Every move you make, every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake, I'll be watching you

Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night, I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying, "Baby, baby, please"

Tears were now flowing freely from his bloodshot radioactive green eyes. His voice never wavered however, even some of the more formidable of his opponents gathered couldn't help but, sit in awe and enjoy his performance. None more than her.

Oh, can't you see you belong to me  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take

Every move you make and every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake, I'll be watching you  
Every move you make, every step you take, I'll be watching you

I'll be watching you  
Every breath you take and every move you make  
Every bond you break, every step you take (I'll be watching you)  
Every single day and every word you say  
Every game you play, every night you stay (I'll be watching you)  
Every move you make, every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake (I'll be watching you)  
Every single day and every word you say  
Every game you play, every night you stay (I'll be watching you)

Every breath you take and every move you make  
Every bond you break, every step you take (I'll be watching you)  
Every single day and every word you say  
Every game you play, every night you stay (I'll be watching you)  
Every move you make, every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake (I'll be watching you)  
Every single day and every word you say  
Every game you play, every night you stay (I'll be watching you)

The woman in question sat open-mouthed just like the rest of the bar. Who knew that he could sing like that. While most still hated him they still respected Danny and gave him a much deserved round of applause.

His voice was intoxicating. Although he was barely able to stand, Danny hadn't missed a note. Finally, he stumbled from the stage and locked eyes with her. She felt as if he was looking directly into her soul if such a thing for a ghost exists. Tear tracks stood out against his dirty skin. The shear misery radiating off of him was enough to bring her to the verge of tears.

Slamming one last drink down his throat longing for that cold numbness to take hold, Danny crawled out the door and blacked out. She had followed him and watched him fall. Suddenly, he jerked and sprayed the ghostly building with his stomachs contents. Once the retching subsided he slowly forced himself to sit up and lean against the building.

She thought that she had never seen anyone ghost or otherwise look so pitiful, so vulnerable. His eyes were shut, swollen and puffy; while tears leaked freely from them. His normally disheveled snow white hair was long and unkempt without its usual sheen. His clothes dirty, bloody and torn with a slept in look. After a moment Danny once again passed out. Not knowing what else to do and feeling an overwhelming push to help him. She teleported them to her realm.

He would just have to forgive her for what she was about to do. She ran a bath of warm water and soap. She then removed his clothes carefully. Once in his boxers she nearly became sick looking at him. Scars formed a patchwork over almost all of his body. Some deep and others faded. One, however was the most horrific. It ran from his jawline across his chest. She knew that the bones underneath had grooves in them if not completely severed and reattached. This was the handiwork of Dan. The entire planet, human and ghost alike had watched it being made. The echoes of that battle still rang out in everyone's minds. She ran her fingers along it and Danny, groaned a little in his stupor.

Deciding to leave the boxers on for the time being she lowered him into the water. He subconsciously held tight to her somehow knowing that her body and embrace meant safety and above all love. She was amazed at how frail but at the same time strong he truly was.

Managing with difficulty to get him to drink some tap water she began her task. Slowly she washed the dirt, blood, vomit and ectoplasm off his body. It took a small miracle for her to clean his hair. Knowing how embarrassing the situation was about to become, she took a breath. Phasing his boxers off she tried not to look at his manhood too much as she washed. Ignoring the heavy blush she bore while washing a passed out Phantom's nether region. She dried him off and found a pair of her large athletic shorts. Deciding to make it quick she fazed her shorts on him and thanking any higher power above and below that they fit. Gently she guided him to the bed and laid him down softly. Again he clung to her for dear life whimpering slightly.

In the light of her bedroom his injuries were thrown into even greater relief. Her eyes lingered on the scar caused by Dan for a moment before another caught her attention. This one ran from his left pectoral to just under his left arm. It was a serious burn that had sloppily healed. She placed her hand gently on it and felt the warmth still radiating off it. This scar was from her. No more than a month ago. All the injuries that he had sustained from her and others; for humans that couldn't give a damn about Danny Fenton but, loved Danny Phantom and for ghosts that hated both. Wave after wave of sorrow and remorse washed over her. As she felt his heart beat slowly beneath her fingertips, she realized just how petty and selfish she had been. "I'm so sorry Danny." She whispered as a tear ran off the end of her nose.

She retreated to the bathroom to clean herself off. Her breath hitched and she began dry heaving. She hated herself for the pain and suffering she had personally wrought on the young phantom. Looking in the mirror disgusted with herself. Finally, she could no longer hold the dam back. Tears flowed freely and sobs came quick and earnest. "Oh, my god...Danny...please...I'm s-s-s-so sorry." She gasped, for the first time in years she cared about someone else more than herself. Not even her friends had that honour. This broken and tortured halfa had done what no ghost or man had ever been able to do. Thaw her frozen heart.

Cleaning herself up she knew that Danny was now the most important person in her so far meaningless afterlife. She finally had a reason to fight and to get up everyday. He was the hero to the world and the ghost zone. Now he was her hero. A hero worth dying or fading from existence for. Others would not understand but, they no longer mattered. As she stood in the door-frame all that mattered was Danny. She had always had a little crush on her (former) enemy but, now a new feeling took hold. A feeling that she knew was love. Passionate and burning yet soft and yielding love.

After a brief absence she found him curled up mumbling incoherently. She listened closely and caught a word here and there. "Please...back...don't leave...need...please." Changing into her more conservative night attire she slid in with him. Danny responded immediately. He reached for her with his eyes firmly closed. He was shivering and gasping for air. Wrapping her arms around his quaking frame she whispered, "Shh...its alright I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, shh." She allowed him to hold her close and he calmed down and even the faintest of smiles graced his handsome face. She relished in his embrace. Resting her head against his bare, scarred and muscular chest. "Thank you even though this has to be a dream thank you... Ember. I-I-I l-l-lo-ove (hic) you so-so m-m-much." Danny croaked out.

Ember smiled, "I love you too Danny." It was the most comfortable and pleasant sleep either had received in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**She Drives Me Crazy:** Fine Young Cannibals _from the album The Raw and the Cooked 1989

Danny Fenton had stood toe to toe with Pariah Dark, his evil self, and an asteroid hell bent on destruction and would gladly do them all again if he didn't have to do this. He was dreading the embarrassment coming his way. But, it was for the woman he loved so much. To prove his love and show that his pride could be put aside for her.

 _ **Flashback:**_

"How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry?" Danny Phantom said in a pleading tone directed at his very pissed off girlfriend. "Sorry isn't going to cut it this time _Daniel_." Not missing the nasty inflection she put on his name and saying Daniel instead of Danny or a pet name, he realized, " _I'm in deep shit."_

"Ok, ok I'll make it up to you I promise." "And just how do you propose to do that dumbass?" She snapped back. "I was hoping you'd tell me, babe." "Hmmm lets see you forgot our six month anniversary. Blaming it on fighting ghost which I accept, just like I accept your damn hero complex. Where you fucked up when you decided to play video games with Tucker and Youngblood after your fight, for FOUR HOURS. Meanwhile, I've made dinner for us something I never do because for some reason I happen to love you, you fucking idiot."

Danny blushes heavily and stares at the floor guiltily. "This has to be epic. Hmmm the time has come for what you've been putting off. Our relationship must go public." Danny groaned. "Now then ahhh..." She grinned absolutely devilishly and it sent shivers down his spine. "Amity Parks Founders Day celebration is Saturday. Everyone will be there so that is where you will announce our relationship!" She cried happily. "What do you expect me to do just grab the mic and say 'hey everyone guess what I've got a girlfriend and she's a former enemy of mine!' yeah that will go over well." Danny said sourly.

"Sorry, moron but its got to be more showy than that after all its me we are talking about." "Damn it, can't I do something else?" "Hahaha...no." She relished in watching his face fall. "Now the method is up to you but, its kinda like the old school parents making there kids pick their own switch for a whipping. Pick bad switch and I don't approve and the next attempt you get double punishment."

"You won't budge on this will you?" "Nope" she said popping the 'p'. "Fine. I'm only doing this because I love you." "I know you do but, I want you to prove it in embarrassing fashion. I'm not ashamed of this relationship. Screw anyone who judges us for it. You are the best thing to happen to me...since my death or before th-th-that." She couldn't stop a tear from falling. She hated feeling weak and letting it slip through. Danny embraced her tightly. "I love you." He said kissing her forehead. Even though she was still mad she hugged him tightly. They stayed like that for a while, immensely comfortable in each others arms.

Finally, she spoke, "You better get going its only two days until Saturday." He placed a chaste kiss on her soft lips. "It's unbelievable just how much I love you even though you drive me crazy at...at...times." A look of confusion, then a killer smirk graced his lips. "What?" She prodded. "I'm a freakin genius is what. That's about to embarrass himself to no end. But, I think I've got a plan." "What is it?" "Can't tell you gotta go loveyouseeyoumissyoubye!" He said lightning quick before teleporting in a whirlwind of ice and snow. "He is such a dork...but, god help me he's my dork." She said smiling.

 _ **Present**_

"Thanks be too all for coming and please enjoy the food and fun." Mayor Vlad Masters said finishing his Founders Day Speech. Since returning to earth from his failed attempt to stop the Disasteroid, Vlad had been doing everything in his power to earn forgiveness from everyone. He realized that his scheming had all been for naught and that Daniel was the hero. He let Maddie go and regained both her and Jack as friends which, he had not realized just how much he'd missed. Danny and Jazz he been far more reluctant to accept 'Uncle Vlad' but, over the course of two years he had earned their trust. Paying for Jazz's college education and promising to pay for Danny's. The Fenton's had their quirks but, Vlad still cared deeply for them all and his new girlfriend Penelope Spectra. However, nothing could prepare him for the display about to be put on by the Earth and Ghost Zone's hero.

The people of Amity cheered and laughed, mingling around the food, rides and games. Enjoying the absolutely gorgeous October day. They had no idea about the show coming their way like a runaway freight train.

Tucker Foley had taken a hour to calm his laughing fits down after his friend told him of his plan. "Dude you have officially lost it. This is nuts man." "I know I know but..." "Yeah dude I know how much you love her. I'm in by the way but, I'm going to live stream it to the world." Danny groaned. "She will love that." He said with a lopsided grin. Tucker cracked his knuckles preparing for Danny's cue.

In the center of the festivities sat a nothing special round stage. Danny had instructed his girlfriend to wait there invisible until the right moment. Smirking she paced around the ten foot circle wondering just what in the hell her boyfriend had up his sleeve.

The town of Amity Park had long ago installed high quality speakers throughout the town. They could be used to give instructions about taking cover from ghost attacks. Or in this case highjacked for some epic hijinks. The speakers cracked to life and curious faces turned to look at them.

Danny calmed his nerves and took a deep breath. " _This is for you my love, dear God I hope she forgives me after this_." Was his last thought before the show.

His iPhone clinged. " _God help me but, here I go._ " The blue message proclaimed. Tucker hit record and began the live stream with millions waiting to see what Danny Phantom was up too.

"ATTENTION AMITY PARK!" Came the loud voice of Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom. He was currently perched on a high building overlooking the large crowd. "I've been keeping a secret from all of you." "You mean other than being half-ghost?" Valerie yelled still miffed. "Yes I have. My secret is I have a girlfriend." Several groans from the ladies gathered and a whiny "Nooooo" from a certain latina A-lister. Sam felt a pang of jealousy but, forced it down, knowing that they were meant to be best-friends and not lovers. "This is for her because I screwed up and this is my announcement to the world that we are together and in love." Cue another "Noooo" from Paulina. "Tuck I'm ready."

A poppy drum beat flowed smoothly out of the speakers. Steeling his nerves and fighting a brillant blush, Danny had a wireless mic headset and began to sing along. Thankfully Danny had a wonderful voice perfect for pop music.

 _I can't stop the way I feel._

Danny sang and flew down to the crowd. Instead of his usual hazmat suit Danny had on acid-washed jeans, red converse, a black silk shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a white vest, ecto-green skinny tie, and aviators. His hair was completely messy and gelled. In short he looked like he just walked out of 1989. Ignoring the stunned faces Danny began to dance through the crowd.

 _Things you do don't seem real._

Danny slowly danced up to and sang looking at Vlad. " _And he calls me a fruitloop"_ Vlad thought slightly uncomfortable. Penelope was absolutely flabbergasted at Danny's antics and stared open mouthed at the ghost child. She then smirked evilly as she figured out just who his girlfriend was. " _Oh she is lovin' this"_

 _Tell me what you've got in mind,  
'Cause we're running out of time._

His next victim was Mr. Lancer. Danny put his arm around the his teachers shoulder while singing and gesturing out to space somewhere. Mr. Lancer was extremely uncomfortable at the awkward situation.

 _Won't you ever set me free?  
This waiting 'round's killing me._

This time Danny weaved in and out of the A-listers who all stared at him with their mouths hilariously agape. Paulina reached out and tried to grab him, only for him to simply spin away and keep right on singing and dancing like a fool. __

_She drives me crazy like no one else.  
She drive me crazy, and I can't help myself._

Valerie and Danielle were next up. Frozen in shock as he moon walked around them all the while never missing a note. He grabbed Valerie's shirt and briefly looked into her eyes almost as if he was going to kiss her, but pulled away at the last second. Leaving a blushing Valerie and a giggling Danielle. __

_I can't get any rest,  
People say I'm obsessed._

Sam watched horrified as Danny sauntered up to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a quick and short version of the tango. Spinning her away from him and into Jazz. Who's mind was going a thousand miles a second trying to figure out just who in the hell could get her shy brother to do this. At the same time finding his display wonderfully funny.

 _Everything you say is lies,  
But to me that's no surprise._

Next up were Danny's parents. Jack loved the song and was actually dancing with Maddie. They stopped mid dance as Danny grabbed his dad's big arm and sang passionately, looking deeply into both their eyes. It was pleading and being rather intelligent Maddie guessed her son was asking them not to judge and to accept his girlfriend. She thought that his girlfriend must be a ghost, with the way he looked into her eyes. Jack reasoned out the same but, thought as long as they made each other happy, he'd be happy. Beaming hugely he pulled his wife back into their dance.

 _What I had for you was true.  
Things go wrong, they always do._

Danny slowly was making his way toward the center stage. Interacting with random citizens of Amity Park along the way. Dancing with some, dancing around others. Busting out some horrendous 80's dance moves. __

 _She drives me crazy like no one else.  
She drive me crazy, and I can't help myself._

Tucker had his gear set up just to the side of the stage. Danny stopped dancing briefly and sang at Tucker. The techno-geek was having trouble not dying of laughter at his friends antics, but started dancing along. Inspiring most of the town to think, " _Eh, fuck it might as well go ahead and go crazy and be inconspicuous_." The whole of Amity Park was pulling out their cheesiest dance moves. People watching online couldn't help but join in. Dancing wherever they might be. __

_Tell me what you've got in mind,  
'Cause we're running out of time.  
Won't you ever set me free?  
This waiting 'round's killing me._

Finally, Danny made his way to the stage. He smiled wildly at his invisible girlfriend. She understood her cue and became visible. The town of Amity Park as well as the millions upon millions watching via the internet were left speechless as Ember McLain materialized in front of Danny. She was having the time of her afterlife watching Danny sing and dance. She smirked happily as she swayed her hips to the beat as he went on to finish up the song. All the while dancing and acting a fool in a circle around her.

 _She drives me crazy like no one else.  
She drive me crazy, and I can't help myself._

 _I won't make it on my own.  
No one likes to be a lone._

 _She drives me crazy like no one else.  
She drives me crazy, and I can't help myself.  
She drives me crazy like no one else. _

As the song ended Danny breathed heavily with sweat glistening on his forehead, while looking lovingly at Ember. "How was that?" He asked confidently. "That baby-pop was possibly the greatest freaking thing I've ever seen." She pulled him into a passionate kiss wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. This kiss seemed to shock everyone else out of their comatose state. The crowd along with the people watching on the internet roared, cheered, clapped, whistled and stomped their approval of the world's latest power couple. Smiling out at those gathered and holding Ember close to his side. Danny's spirit soared seeing his friends, classmates (A-listers included), teachers, other citizens of Amity Park and family all clapping and giving him the thumbs up.

Danny caught Vlad's eye "Show off" the older halfa mouthed while shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Young Turks:** Rod Stewart _from the album Tonight I'm Yours 1981

Danny Fenton, twenty years old, tall, carelessly handsome, and above all emotionally worn out. Still he shuffled out of FentonWorks with his duffel bag, most of his belongings hastily packed for him. As he looked over his shoulder his mother and father came to the door. She yelled, "Don't you EVER come back here Daniel James Fenton! I swear if we see your face in Amity Park again we will shoot to kill. Now GO!" Her words cut him like cold steel daggers. His breath hitched in his throat and tears stung his eyes threatening to fall. His father simply said, "I no longer consider you a Fenton, find a new last name you pathetic excuse for a son." The door slammed hard.

Looking up with the tears now flowing his sister Jazz looked on from her second story bedroom. Giving him the iciest glare she could muster, she mouthed the words, "Never come back." With that she slammed the curtains. Another dagger and more tears. Throwing his duffel in the back of his truck he noticed three faces across the street.

Samantha Manson his best friend and former lover, Tucker Foley his other best friend, and Tucker's girlfriend Valerie Grey. Sam had a look of absolute hatred as she shook with fury and angry tears fell. Valerie had a similar look but without tears. Tucker looked absolutely devastated. "Just GO a-al-already!" Sam screamed. Valerie laid a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder. Without another word Danny wiped his tears away and climbed in his truck. The engine roared to life and with one last look at his former friends, drove off. Tucker waved solemnly goodbye.

The drive out of Amity was complete hell. It seems most of the town lined the road. The shouted curses, threw things at the vehicle and many flipped him off. The final thing he saw was a crude banner with the words scrawled, "We Hate you Danny Phantom!" Leaving the outskirts of Amity he took one last look at the town he protected and sacrificed so much for and now hated him so much. All because of one night.

A familiar ghostly presence floated gracefully into the passenger seat. She looked like complete hell. Tears smudged her makeup and her shoulders sunk. She looked completely defeated. After a few miles she broke the silence. "Danny, are you alright?" "No. You?" "Far from it" She said barely above a whisper. Another long silence followed. To break the palpable tension in the vehicle, Danny, turned the radio on. In a surreal moment the song that played sort of fit their situation. "Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me." Ember mumbled in annoyance. Rod Stewart's voice belted out of the speakers.

 _They held each other tight as they drove on through the night they were so excited.  
We got just one shot of life, let's take it while we're still not afraid.  
Because life is so brief and time is a thief when you're undecided.  
And like a fistful of sand, it can slip right through your hands._

 _Young hearts be free tonight. Time is on your side,  
Don't let them put you down, don't let 'em push you around,  
Don't let 'em ever change your point of view._

Neither moved to change the station instead, Ember moved to the middle seat and let her head rest on Danny's shoulder. The tears silently fell down both their faces. Coming to grips with a harsh and cruel reality. That they were alone and had no one but each other. "Which way?" He asked. "I don't care." She really couldn't careless. Where ever they went, they knew that people would know their faces. Him the famous Danny Phantom, her the famous rockstar Ember McClain. Deciding that rural and cold would suit them best Danny, made a left turn. Turning on to Interstate 15, Danny sighed. Great Falls, Montana 856 Miles the road sign proclaimed.

 _Young hearts gotta run free, be free, live free  
Time is on, time is on your side  
Time, time, time, time is on your side  
Is on your side  
Is on your side  
Is on your side  
Young heart be free tonight  
Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, yeah _

The song ended and an overly enthusiastic DJ came on advertising some pill. "Danny?" "Hmm?" "Do you love me?" The ghostly diva asked. Taking a moment to consider it he answered.

"I don't know. I'm only twenty for God sakes! I'm not even sure just what the hell love is! I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell...its just." Danny growled in frustration. "I know dipstick. Remember my friends chased me out of the GZ just like your friends and family made you leave Amity. The whole town though, that was just cruel."

"Those bastards are on their own now. The Red Huntress and my parents won't be able to handle it. Sleep deprivation is a real bitch." Ember looked at Danny as he smirked. "That's more like it dipstick! Fuck them, all of them!"

"Tucker is the only person who didn't judge us when I told him. Haha he even suggested a few names for the baby." Ember coughed, "Aha and just what kind of names did the techie give?" "Well for a boy he suggested Mac and a girl Siri." At this Ember lost it. "Hahaha oh my god, seriously? Could he be more geek?" "Not if his life depended on it." Danny laughed back.

Another brief silence followed. "Do you regret it?" She asked almost afraid of his answer."Hmm?" "You know that night." "Oh..."

 _ **FLASHBACK: GZ TWO MONTHS AGO**_

Danny Phantom sat at a bar in the Ghost Zone. The place was empty except for Danny, the bartender, and two older ghosts that Danny didn't know and were simply ignoring him. The bartender was a gruff ghost named Joe. His place was considered by all as neutral ground. No fighting allowed, a quiet place for anyone to get hammered to the floor. Joe could even teleport them home once they passed out.

So, Danny sat there staring into his second boilermaker. An all too familiar voice said from beside him, "Well, well looky here the goody goody dipstick drinking." "Hello, Ember." Danny greeted politely. "Ho, dipstick you look like shit." "Thanks, that is a real help Captain Obvious." Danny spat while mock saluting.

"Yeah, Joe the usual. So do tell dipstick, I've got to hear what has the great Danny Phantom drinking and judging by those eyes crying.?" "Why, do you care and why the fuck should I answer you?" "Woah, Phantom cursing?! I'm in so come on just spill, I'll even by the drinks." "Fine." he said forcing air out of his nose. Taking a generous drink he began.

"Ok so, Sam and I had a falling out. She said she couldn't handle the fame anymore. She blamed me even though I tried every fucking thing I could think of, even bribery. Still the Press gave us no peace. Sam said, I should try harder and I did. But, between the ghost fighting, school, and the press my days were full. To make time for her I deprived myself of sleep. Funny thing is I've gotten maybe four hours of good sleep in ten days. So, I bought her flowers made a nice dinner and took it all to her room. Things were going well until I fell asleep while she was talking, she punched me in the face and ended our relationship. Just like fucking that." Danny said as he snapped his fingers.

"What a bitch." Ember deadpanned. Danny just growled and emptied his glass. Joe refilled both ghosts glasses. "On my tab, Joe." Ember, smiled evilly. "So, it seems that the goth has knocked the mighty Danny Phantom down a few notches. While that is hilarious, it would seem that you need a pick me up. Alright Joe, eight shots of fireball. Here's the deal dipstick you finish those four before my four and this little conversation stays between us. I beat you, I broadcast it far and wide so the ghosts come running to kick you while your down. So deal?" Danny thought about saying no but, then she would tell the entire zone that he was also a bitch. "Fine deal."

"Good, oh you have messed up now dipstick! Joe you count us down, oh and if you spew you lose." "On drink, Three...Two...One...Drink!" Danny slammed the cinnamon liquor down his throat enjoying the burning sensation that boosted his confidence and mood. Both ghosts downed them all quickly. "Ha! Beat you!" They both said in unison. "Actually, I call it a tie." Joe chuckled at the look on their faces. Then without warning Danny and Ember burst into a fit of laughter. The two other patron's scowled and left the bar.

As the night continued a few other ghost's filtered in and out but, the rocker and the hero kept on drinking, talking and laughing. Joe had to cut them off when Danny could no longer stand. "J-j-joe hic just send us to my realm the dipst-hic-k can sleep it off there." Joe zapped them both to the ghostly divas home.

"Alright, here drink this it will sober you up and prevent a hangover. Trust me being a rockstar this little tonic is a lifesaver." Ember and Danny both drank some of the purple liquid. "Fuck me that is nasty!" Danny practically yelled. "Not made for the taste just the result. Now tell me how are you feeling Danny?"

He looked at her dumbstruck. "What?" "You called me Danny, you've never done that." "That a problem?" "No, its just I'm used to everyone using some stupid nickname for me all the other pretty girls especially." Danny's eyes widened in horror as his brain caught up to what his mouth said. Ember actually blushed, "You think I'm pretty?" Danny's sobriety was catching up fast and he could almost hear a pleading lilt to her voice. "Yes, I do and always have. I never said so because of one thing or another but, mainly that you would pummel me for it."

Her sobriety was now back and she thought about the implications of this conversation. She could on the one hand brush it off and act like normal or embrace the fact that her enemy thought she was pretty. Going against her nature she spoke, "Thank you...Danny, you know you are quite handsome when you aren't shoving me into that damn thermos." It was Danny's turn to blush now.

Something in her eyes compelled him closer to her. Those glowing orbs framed by her beautiful face pulled him in closer and closer. She stood frozen unsure of what was holding her in place. That hard look he gave locked her body in place. Danny couldn't help himself as he slowly pressed his warm lips against her soft cool ones. Their first kiss was brief but, pure ecstasy. And they wanted more. This time her arms snaked around his neck pulling him as close as possible. He wrapped one of his under her arm and placed it on the small of her back. The other he placed under her chin gently. The kiss lasted an eternity and yet no time at all. Smiling and foreheads resting on each other they breathed heavily. Making her decision Ember took his hand and pulled him to her bedroom locking the door.

 _ **PRESENT:**_

"No, Ember I don't regret it. Nor do I regret the result." Danny said as he placed a hand gently on her stomach. She tentatively asked, "Do you think I'll be a good mom?" "You'll be the best mom ever. Trust me." He smiled gently at her. She held on tightly to his chest as he drove on through the night. "I love you, Danny Phantom." "Not as much as I love you Ember McClain." They held each other tight knowing that maybe just maybe they could be a family. Full of love, hope and peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I don't own Danny Phantom or the song 'Blood and Roses.' I would also like to wish everyone a very Happy Dannyversary! 13 years oh lord has it been that long? This fic is my interpretation of Embers death. The lyrics of the song are in bold and I encourage y'all to give it a listen. It is absolutely one of my favorites, from one of the most underrated bands of the 1980's. Read, enjoy, review, love ya'll. JRF**

 **In my best imitation of Casey Kasem: _Now coming in at number 14 on the US Mainstream Rock charts here are The Smithereens, with the song Blood and Roses from their 1986 studio album Especially for You!_**

Ember McClain had become an expert at hiding her deepest emotions. No one knew what she was really feeling. In public she was the badass, rocker, ghost diva, with an attitude to match. In private she was a grief stricken wreck. Ember usually spent her days doing normal teenage stuff with Kitty or taking a trip to Amity Park to mess with the dipstick. Keeping busy she kept her mind off what plagued her. When alone in her realm her demons came to call. More often than not she would either drink till she passed out to forget or fall into uncontrollable sobbing. Lamenting over a life she could never have. One that was stolen away by cruel fate and even crueler people.

Born to an average family on April 17, 1960. She was overlooked by her parents who were always more concerned about appearances and not her. Adopting a punk rock look in high school, she was bullied by her classmates. Unpopular and friendless, she walked the halls of Casper High alone. Until the second most popular boy in school asked her out on a date. Excited, she dressed her best and waited at the movies for him. She left in tears at 4 am realizing that she was stood up and it was all just another cruel joke.

She fell asleep after crying for hours shortly after 10 am on the morning of December 13, 1977. She woke up at 2:28 pm only to experience a most painful death. A fire set by the same guy that stood her up. Another cruel joke, this time one too far, he could only watch in horror as she was burned alive.

When everything was quiet she could feel the echos of the fire that took her life. The smoke that woke her up. Looking at the red roses sitting innocently in their vase, a 'gift' from her date. The crackling of the wood. As a beam gave way and hit her arm, blood splattering everywhere and into her eyes. Tears streaking down her face knowing her only escape was blocked. Her blood running cold with dread. Finally the feel of the flames as they consumed her flesh. **Blood and Roses**...

She hated that memory but, it never failed to torture her.

 _Timeskip: 20 years into the Future_

Danny looked at the love of his life. His soul-mate and wife as she tuned her guitar. Their kids were away for the weekend and they had decided to have a quiet weekend at home. She smiled as she worked and he thought back to the night their relationship changed.

 **It was long ago  
Seems like yesterday  
Saw you standin' in the rain  
Then I heard you say**

_Present: In the Rain_

She stood looking down at her grave on the date that marked the 39th anniversary of her death. It was late in the evening, as the sky poured a cold rain. The graveyard was absolutely quiet, except for the rain hitting the already saturated ground and the soft sizzles it made when it hit her hair. She couldn't stop the tears from falling as she grieved for a life long gone and long forgotten. "Must I spend an eternity like this?" She asked herself out loud. Unbeknownst to her a figure was floating closer and closer wondering what the rock diva was doing in a graveyard alone in the pouring rain.

Danny Phantom had no idea what to do. He had found Ember sobbing amongst the tombstones, in the rain, close to dark. Deciding that just watching her was creepy he spoke, "Ember?"

Her reaction was swift and violet. She was on him in an instant, swinging her guitar like a madman, eyes blazing red. Danny was on the defensive at first. Simply blocking the erratic blows where he could and dodging the others. "LEAVE ME ALONE PHANTOM!" She screamed. Finally, she simply collapsed to her knees. "Ember?" He asked softly.

"Danny, please just leave me alone." She replied weakly as the tears flowed freely again. His hero complex pushed him to stay. He sunk to his knees in front of her. "It's alright Ember, everything will be okay." He tried to comfort her. She only sobbed harder, to the point where she was shaking. Danny despite his better judgment lay a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Please just tell me what is wrong." She had to finally just let it out and Danny was the hero she knew that he would help her no matter what. The fact that she had loved him since the moment they met just strengthened that feeling. "I just can't deal anymore, Danny."

She looked up at him with her glowing orbs swimming with tears and her beautiful face twisted in pain. Danny's heart hurt at the site of her. His glowing green orbs looked on her with deep concern. Here she was with her enemy looking at her like he would his best friend if they were hurting. Unable to stand it she broke down. "Oh...D...D...Dan..ny!" She reached out and grabbed him, burying her head in his shoulder and wrapping her arms tightly around his torso.

Gathering herself she finally told him what haunted her. Sorrowfully she cried,

" **I want to love but it comes out wrong  
I want to live but I don't belong  
I close my eyes and I see  
Blood and roses."**

She was positively bawling at this point. "Shhh...Ember its going to be alright, I'm here, I'm not going to leave you I promise. He said as he wrapped his arms gently around her. Rubbing small circles on her back. Something about being close to her made him feel, like it was where he belonged.

 _Timeskip: 2 Years into the Future_

Danny and Ember loved each very much. They decided to get married. She was still haunted by her past. She had told him everything about her past and even the circumstances of her death. He asked Clockwork if there was anything that could be done to ease her pain. "I'm afraid not, Daniel. All you can do is love her with every fiber of your being."

 **Love flowers in the springtime  
October we were wed  
In wintertime the roses died  
The blood ran cold and then she said**

Ember struggled to move past the events of her human life. They haunt her still. Danny's love it seemed wasn't enough to ease her pain. Danny had been trying for the longest time to love away her doubts and fears but, still they clung to her heart like thorns. In her weak moments she cried. **  
**

" **I need your love but it comes out wrong  
I try to live but I don't belong  
I close my eyes and I see  
Blood and roses, blood and roses  
Blood and roses, blood and roses"**

 _Timeskip: Back to 20 years in the Future_

Finally, after years of trying Ember let her past go. She embraced her future as the only one she had and as long as she had Danny it would be a bright one. She now knew the joys of motherhood. Thanks to Danny's halfa genes, she could become pregnant. She had two beautiful half-ghost children with Danny. The love she felt in her family was what finally put her demons to rest. Still Danny would always remember December 13, 2016.

 **It was long ago  
Seems like yesterday  
Saw you standin' in the rain  
Then I heard you say**

Ember crying out to him in a voice that cut him to the core. **  
**

" **I want to love but it comes out wrong  
I want to live but I don't belong  
I close my eyes and I see  
Blood and roses"**


End file.
